


I Need you Danny Boy

by Phanfictionhoe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Phil Lester, Dom Dan Howell, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Phil annoying Dan by calling him Danny Boy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Phil Lester, Switch Dan Howell, Switch Phan, Switch Phil Lester, They are a bit drunk, Top Dan Howell, Try New things?, Vibrators, needy phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanfictionhoe/pseuds/Phanfictionhoe
Summary: Dan and Phil come home from a friends birthday party a bit drunk, and incredibly horny.





	I Need you Danny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of came to me, so here I am. Writing Porn. TBH i really shouldn't be that surprised. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!!

"God, I love you." Phil said, kissing down Dan's neck as he tries to unlock the door to their apartment.

"I love you too, but you're gonna make me drop the keys if you don't stop." And just as he said it, it happened.

"God Dammit Phil."Dan mumbled swatting Phil away from his neck and bending down to pick up the key.

Phil groaned, trying to calm himself down. But it was easier said than done.

The two had been invited out by some friends, a birthday party at this strange cowboy themed bar. They had planned to stay around for a little bit, drop off the present and go get dinner somewhere.

Needless to say that didn't happen. They ended up staying for a little over three hours, it was close to 1 in the morning now, and the pair were quite drunk.

"Hurry up Danny Boy, I need you." Phil winned out, placing his hands on Dan's ass.

"Not gonna lie Philly, but calling me Danny Boy isn't a way into my pants."Dan said, finally getting the key into the lock and opening the door to a dark lounge.

"Finally,  _Danny Boy_. You were taking forever." Phil said, putting emphasis on the nickname so to annoy Dan.

Dan just rolled his eyes in response and dropped his keys on the table before turning on the light. He turned to face Phil, and was immediately grabbed and slammed up against the door,"Oh, is this how it's gonna be tonight." Dan groaned out, as Phil, once again, began kissing down his neck. This time nibbling on his skin as he made his way down to his collar bone.

He yanked Dan's shirt over his head, thanking god that it wasn't a button down, and latched his mouth back on Dan's skin.

He bit down onto his collar bone, loving the yelp he heard in response, and began to suck marks onto the skin.

"OH,YES... let's take this to the bedroom."Dan squeaked out.

So Phil removed himself from Dan's chest, and grabbed his hand, dragging him off to their room.

Phil flipped the lights on, as Dan pulled his face to his own, finally bring their lips together for the first time that night.

He pushed Phil down onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Do you want me?" Dan whispered into Phil's ear, grabbing it with his teeth and pulling, before leaning back to look into his eyes.

They didn't do this a lot, well they had sex a lot, but not rough, biting sex. Unusually slow and sweet, with kisses throughout.

But they both could feel it, the need for something more, something hard and fast, something you could really feel afterwards. Yes, it was definitely one of those nights.

Phil pulled Dan by his hair into a bruising kiss, moaning out a "Yesss" as he held Dan's body firmly to his own.

They did this for a while, before Dan realized that he was the only one without a shirt one, and deciding to make it even, he began to unbutton Phil's shirt.

After getting about halfway through the buttons though, Phil got impatient and pulled the offending clothing item over his head.

"Oh, is someone a bit antsy? Are you sure you want to do this baby?" Dan spoke, slowly dragging his hand down Phil's chest to his jeans," Cause if you really want to get off so quickly, then I guess I can just leave you alone with your hand."

"No, Dan, please... need you." It wasn't often Phil was like this, telling Dan he needed him, practically begging him for something more.

"Ok, but no more rushing, I want to savor this." Dan pressed down on the bulge in Phils jeans, causing him to buck into his hand. But Dan gave him a look that told him that wasn't ok, so he tried to stay still as Dan felt him up.

"Don't move," Dan confirmed what the look had already told Phil, "If you're good for the next few minutes, then maybe i'll let you make noise, ok?"

"Yes Dan." Phil answered, gulping, trying so hard not to moan as Dan dragged his zipper down.

He then pulled his pants down to his knees, they don't need to be gone just yet, and Dan always liked looking at Phil with his pants halfway down. Just to make him squirm, Dan leaned down to press a kiss above Phil's crotch, before making his way down to his erection that was straining against his boxers.

"Wow," Dan said licking the wet spot against the head of Phil's covered cock," Already so wet for me, I won't have to do much to make you cum."

Dan took the still covered tip into his mouth, while looking into Phil's eyes. He revelled in the strained look upon his face. He obviously wanted nothing more than to shove his cock into Dan's throat. But he knew better than that. He'd get want he wanted in time.

Dan pulled off, giving one last kiss to the tip, before grabbing Phils boxers and pulling them down to meet his jeans.

Phil moaned as the cool air of the room met his dick, earning him a slap to the thigh from Dan.

"I said no noise yet." Dan didn't give him time to reflect, before sucking him into his mouth, almost to the hilt.

Phil had to grab at the sheets, both so he wouldn't buck into Dan's mouth, and so he wouldn't let loose a loud moan. Phil always forgot how good Dan was at sucking cock.

He did have a bit of experience before he and Phil had started dating. Though he did have a girlfriend before they met, there was a short amount of time before their breakup and Dan and Phil's meeting that Dan wanted to experiment with his sexuality. Not to mention that awkward time during 2012 when they two were broken up, where Dan would bring home multiple people a week. But they didn't talk about that now, not since they're so Damn happy.

Dan brought Phil away from his thoughts by licking up the underside of his cock. Phil's grip tightened on the sheets, he wanted nothing more than to be grabbing on to Dan's hair, but wasn't sure if that was allowed. Almost like he heard his thoughts, Dan grabbed onto one of Phil's hands and placed it on his head, allowing him to pull on his hair.

Dan moaned around Phil's cock as Phil yanked at Dan's hair, causing Phil to moan in response, he expected to have Dan reprimand him in response, but was pleasantly surprised when he saw Dan nod at him. Telling him it was ok to moan, and moan he did. 

He couldn't wait until they were able to move into their own house after the tour, then they could make as much noise as they wanted, without bothering the neighbors.

Dan continued to suck and lick for a few minutes before pulling off."Do you wanna fuck my throat?" Dan said, voice already a bit raspy,"Cause I _really_ want you to. In fact, I want you to cum down my throat."

This caused Phil to really moan, as Dan usually hated to swallow. Ironic, he loved sucking cock, but usually refused to swallow.

Phil nodded yes repeatedly, causing Dan to smile deviously, before sucking his cock back down his throat, this time until he reached the little hairs at the base of Phil's dick.

He relaxed his jaw before looking up to Phil's eyes, signalling him it was ok to start. And Phil began to buck up into Dan's mouth, using it to reach his own pleasure.

He put both of his hands on the back of Dan's head, pulling him on and off of himself. His breathing started to get more shallow as he got closer to the edge.

"OH GOD DAN, you feel so good. Your little throat compressing around my head, squeezing me so good. Almost as good as your ass. Gonna make me cum, right down your throat." Phil sped up his movements, drawing himself to the edge. But when he looked down to Dan's face, seeing the glossiness in his eyes, knowing that Dan was trying not to choke, just to make him feel good. That's what brought him over the edge. 

He came down Dan's throat with a drawn out moan, that turned into a whine at the end.

He held Dan's head there for a minute, before pulling the younger man off of his softening cock.

"You ok Dan, need me to jack you off." Phil didn't care if he was being blunt, he had just came really hard, and just wanted to get his boyfriend off so the two could sleep.

"Actually, I had a better idea." Dan said, that devious look coming back.

"What kind of idea?" Phil said, skeptical and a bit scared.

"Well," Dan said walking his fingers down Phil's chest," I think i'm gonna leave you here for a bit, get ready for bed ya know."

"So you don't want to get off." Phil interrupted, causing Dan to slap his thigh.

"Let me finish Philip," Dan said," Anyway, I think i'll leave you with a vibrator in you ass, let you revel in the overstimulation for a while, before I come back and fuck the living daylight out of you. Does that sound ok?"

Phil was a bit surprised, they had dabbled in overstimulation before, but that was with Dan on the receiving end, as he was the one who was into it. Phil had never done something like that before, having something inside him directly after coming. But now that he thought about it he wasn't against the idea.

In Fact, the idea sounded pretty amazing to him. So he nodded yes to Dan, whose eyes lit up, before he dove over to the bedside table to pull out the lube and their second largest vibe.

Phil gulped, nervous, but excited, and spread his legs apart. Dan pushed his knees up till he could see Phil's hole.

He popped the cap of the lube before pouring a generous amount of it onto his fingers. He reached to rub circles around his hole before pushing one into the first knuckle.

This wasn't a new experience for Phil, he'd been having finger up his ass since he was 15, but it felt incredibly strange having them in there after having just cum.

He tried to pull back, but Dan grabbed his thigh and started to stroak it. Both to calm him down, and to keep him in place.

Despite the strange feeling, Phil was beginning to get into it, and even pushed back as Dan added his second finger. This continued until Phil was hard and leaking once again, now with four of Dan's finger up his ass.

He could feel himself on the edge again, surprising him as to how that could be possible, as he had only come about 10 minutes ago.

He let out a whine, needing more, he could feel it, he was almost there.

Dan sensed this too, and promptly pulled his fingers back.

"No please." Phil whined, trying to push back onto Dan's fingers once again.

"Nope." Dan popped the P in the word," I gotta go take a shower babe, but you can have this little thing until I get back." He said holding up the vibrator.

Phil had nearly forgotten about Dan's plan, he was so lost in the pleasure.

"But, you're not allowed to cum." Dan smiled, as he lubed up the vibraor and began to push it inside of Phil.

Phil moaned at the stretch. God, he hoped he could hold out on cumming until Dan got back, but the vibrator was only halfway inside of him, and already felt amazing. Hell it wasn't' even turned on yet. Not cumming was gonna be hard.

Once it was fully inside of him Phil calmed down, "Ok, I'm gonna put it on it's lowest setting."Dan said, turning the vibrator on, causing Phil to jump as it pulsed against his prostate."I'd really like if if every few minutes you would turn it up a speed, here's the remote." Dan handed him the remote, giving him a kiss above his eyebrow, "I love you baby."

Dan made his way out of the room and down the stairs to the bathroom, leaving the door cracked a bit so he could hear Phil if he needed him.

Phil took a deep breath, not wanting to let Dan down, but no knowing if he could wait that long. Especially considering the long showers Dan would take.

He tried to get the vibrations away from his prostate, and felt fine for a few minutes. Before he remembered Dan's request, and turned it to the second setting. He gasped at the increased vibrations and tried to relax again, but could feel his toes curling.

He began to moan quite loudly, throwing one arm, the one holding the remote, over his eyes, and the other one up over his head to grasp at the pillow. He involuntarily spread his legs more as he turned up the vibrations to the third setting.

He didn't even realize that he had started humping down against the toy until he heard Dan push the door open.

Phil's eyes swept across Dan's naked body, and he whined, wanting Dan to come over to him and ruin him.

And ruin him he would. 

Dan raced over to the bed grabbing the remote and turning the vibrator off, to which Phil sighed in relief, and carefully pulled it out.

"You did so good for me, not coming, waiting for me." Dan said stroking his inner thighs and placing kisses all around Phil's face,"Hey, how about I let you ride me as a reward, how does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing Dan, I just want you so badly right now."Phil said, pushing Dan onto his back and making himself comfortable on his lap.

"Then take me." Phil took a hold of Dan's still hard cock underneath him, and found the forgotten bottle of lube, covering Dan's cock in the substance before pushing himself down.

They moaned in unison as Phil sunk down on Dan's cock. Dan grabbing Phil's hips to steady him once he was all the way inside.

Phil stayed still to adjust for a minute or two, before placing his hands on Dan's chest and pushing himself up.

This continued, Phil pushing himself up and down on Dan's cock, with Dan pushing his hits up in unison.

They began to get faster, until the only noise heard in the room was the slapping of their skin, and their moans.

"Oh God, Dan. I'm gonna come." Phil groaned out through gritted teeth.

"Ya gonna come for me again, are you? Huh?"Dan asked his breath getting more shallow, showing how close he was as well," You're so good for me, look so beautiful on my cock. Cum Phil, I want you to cum now."He groaned.

Phil slammed himself down on to Dan one more time before he started to come, with the loudest moan he had let out that entire night.

Dan followed soon after, as he pushed up into Phil's wet heat and let go.

The pair held each other for a few minutes, coming down from their highs.

"Wow, that was... unexpected. But amazing." Phil said, laughing a bit, before pulling off of Dan and laying down next to him on the bed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I honestly was a bit worried that you wouldn't want to do it. But hey, thanks for indulging my kinks." Dan laughed, turning to Phil and laying on his chest.

"Ha ha, I love you too Dan." Phil chuckled, pulling Dan to himself.

"Don't you wanna clean up? Dry cum isn't the most comfortable thing to have inside you." Dan questioned Phil.

"Uhg, too sleepy, I came twice in the last couple of hours. I can clean up in the morning." Phil groaned into Dan's hair.

"Well, technically it is morning." Dan joked.

"I have no problem with pushing you off the bed, so shut up and go to sleep." Phil said, already drifting off to sleep.

"I love you Philly." Dan said, finally snuggling into Phil's chest.

"Love you too Danny Boy."

" _Fuck off"_


End file.
